Dulce
by Kurai neko
Summary: Colección de drabbles, todos relacionados con cosas dulces. Algunos contienen shônen ai.
1. Tigretón

**Disclamer:** Weiß Kreuz no me pertenece, sino sería una serie CLARAMENTE yaoi.

**Advertencias:** Swett :3

**N/A:** Siempre he querido hacerlo, así que ¿porqué no empezar ahora? Esto será una colección de drabbles de 100 palabras. Digo "_será_" porque con uno no hago colección y de momento no tengo más escritos XDU  
Espero pasar de los 10, esa es mi primera meta.  
Todos los drabbles tendrán algo que ver con cosas dulces... o así.

Para **Airïenn**, porque se aburre.

**Dulce  
**

_Tigretón._

Era la tercera vez que Omi salía de su habitación en lo que iba de tarde.  
La primera había ido al baño, la segunda se había llenado una botella de medio litro con leche y cacao instantáneo.

Ken lo vio pasar por detrás del sofá hacia la cocina.

¿Qué más podía necesitar?

- Oye Kenken –preguntó Yohji con curiosidad.  
- ¿Nh?

Hidaka se removió en su asiento, mejorando su postura.

- ¿Eso que comes no será…?

Omi solía ser un chico paciente.

- ¡Hidakaaaaa!  
- ¡Uups!

Ken saltó del sofá, dejando sólo tras de sí un envoltorio naranja y amarillo.

Él tenía el don de impacientar.


	2. Como moscas a la miel

**Disclamer y advertencias generales en el primer capítulo**

**N/A:** Inspiración OvO! Me asalta cuando menos la espero! xD Esta vez el drabble es sobre mi pelirrojo favorito :3 Espero que guste

**Dulce**

_Como moscas a la miel_

- Si no vais a comprar ¡fuera! –gritó por undécima vez.

Esa mañana las jovencitas estaban más pesadas que nunca. O eso creía Fujimiya, exasperado por el comportamiento infantil de aquellas mujercitas en ciernes.

Omi rió al ver como el pelirrojo perdía la compostura ante una clara insinuación de algo que, por lo corto de la falda y el uniforme de colegiala, debía ser ilegal en unos cuantos países.

Yohji asomó su cabeza y chistó hacia Ken.

- ¿Kenken, sabes donde está mi colonia?  
- … -Hidaka pensó- Creo que en el baño de Aya.

Yohji observó a Fujimiya.

- Mierda, mi secreto al descubierto.


	3. La colada

**Disclamer y advertencias generales en el primer capítulo**

**N/A:** Y sigo xD aunque es fácil imaginarse escenas de estos cuatro... Sólo tengo que ver a mi alrededor

**Dulce**

_La colada._

Se suponía que la ropa no debía estar allí.  
Se suponía que estaba tendida en el tendedero.

Para algo se llamaba así.

Hidaka cambió el peso de un pie a otro y el vaso de zumo de una mano a la mesa. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia un lado.

Si se iba nadie sabría que había sido él.  
Además, Yotan siempre se quejaba de lo horrible que era aquel jersey naranja. No que Hidaka pensara lo mismo, el naranja era un buen color.

- ¿Qué haces Kenken?  
- ¡Ah! Omitchi… -adiós fuga- ¿Dónde está Aya?  
- Afilando su katana ¿por?


	4. A ambos les gustaba la miel

**Disclamer y advertencias generales en el primer capítulo.**

**Advertencias de este capítulo:** Shônen ai. Yohji x Aya

**N/A:** Cuarto drabble, dentro de poco llego a la mitad mínima requerida por mi misma xD  
Se me había olvidado mencionar que algunos drabbles tendrán shônen ai, pero lo avisaré siempre antes de cada capítulo :3

**Dulce**

_A ambos les gustaba la miel_

La miel escurrió por el borde de la tarrina de cristal, cayendo suavemente al principio y rápido después.  
A Fujimiya le gustaba la miel.  
Dulce y amarga. El complemento perfecto para el té.

Enderezó el bote y pasó las yemas por el canto. La miel decidió explorar la piel blanca del pelirrojo.  
Aya lamió los dedos, resbalando su lengua hasta la muñeca, sin dejar que ni una gota de miel escapara.

- ¿Qué haces, Yotan? –preguntó Omi al verlo en la puerta de la cocina.

Yohji saltó en su sitio, sorprendido.

- Nada, nada…

Omi miró hacia abajo. Arrugó una ceja.

- ¿Yotan?


	5. Dulce Aya

**Disclamer y advertencias generales en el primer capítulo**

**N/A:** No lo había dicho, pero _**acepto peticiones**_ xD Aunque esta colección no va a pasar del shônen ai. Una continuación del tercer drabble x) Intentaré hacer un Ken x Aya en condiciones en próximas entregas D:!

**Dulce**

_Dulce Aya._

Fujimiya tenía un sentido bastante peculiar de la moda. Según Kudou carecía de él.  
La verdad era que él no tenía la culpa. Su dulce hermanita, Aya-chan, solía regalarle ropa que no podía negarse a llevar.

Como su jersey naranja.

Hacía un par de días que lo había puesto en la colada y desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver.  
Seguro que Hidaka tenía algo que ver. Sobretodo por la forma de evitarlo.

Fujimiya abrió el periódico y removió su té. Sonrió de costado detrás del papel, con una mueca bastante aterradora.  
Hacía poco que había afilado su katana.


	6. El Perfume

**Disclamer y advertencias generales en el primer capítulo.**

**Advertencias de este capítulo:** Shônen ai. Omi x Yohji XD o algo así.

**N/A:** Wii más drabblecitos fáciles de escribir xD Este tiene relación con el segundo drabble. Tal vez haga que todos estén relacionados... o no lo sé xD De momento sólo escribo y ya está oxo! Me apetecía escribirlo :3 Gracias a mis dos reviewadoras! Wee! XD

**Dulce**

_El perfume.  
_

Yohji estaba asomado a la ventana, fumando. Esa noche tenía una cita, pero no le apetecía demasiado salir.  
Las heridas de la última misión aún se estaban curando y desde que Fujimiya usó su perfume nada era lo mismo. No se sentía cómodo con él.

Arrugó su entrecejo y dio una calada larga al cigarro.  
Una mano de finos dedos le robó el tabaco y un chicle se apretó contra sus labios. Kudou lo aceptó sin protestar.

- ¿Fresa? –farfulló mientras mascaba.

Omi se rió y se dedicó a olisquearlo ligeramente.

- Qué bien hueles, Yotan.

Definitivamente, tenía que cambiar de colonia.


	7. Lluvia

**Disclamer y advertencias generales en el primer capítulo.**

**N/A:** Sé que aún no se puede considerar Ken x Aya (ni Aya x Ken XD) pero estoy preparando el terreno! xD Pues eso, dedicado a Nebyura nxn! gracias por los comentarios!

**Dulce**

_Lluvia.  
_

Ken había apoyado los brazos en el respaldo de la silla y su barbilla encima de ellos. Miraba a través del cristal con apatía.  
La lluvia le contestaba repiqueteando ininterrumpidamente.

- Así cualquiera juega a fútbol…

Algo golpeó su cabeza. Tras quejarse, giró para observar a Fujimiya con una película en una mano y un bol de palomitas dulces en la otra.

- Ven.

El pelirrojo señaló el sofá con un movimiento.  
Hidaka se sorprendió gratamente y con la cabeza gacha siguió a su jefe.

Aya tenía un plan.  
Sería amable hasta que Ken se muriera de culpabilidad.  
Sabía que surtiría efecto.


	8. Batido

**Disclamer y advertencias generales en el primer capítulo.**

**N/A:** Un poco de Aya x Omi para Caliope :3 .. o algo así xD

**Dulce**

_Batido._

Omi no estaba seguro de que las medidas fueran las correctas, pero de los errores se aprende.  
Mezcló helado y leche. Puso la tapa donde debía.

–Vamos allá… –dijo, sacando la lengua mientras apretaba el botón rojo.

Vio a los dos ingredientes dar vueltas en el electrodoméstico y a la espuma asentarse cuando por fin decidió que el batido de vainilla estaba en su punto.

Retiró la tapa y metió el dedo dentro para probar el sabor y la espesura, pero otra boca llegó a su dedo antes que él.

–Delicioso. –fue lo único que señaló Fujimiya.

Omitchi se sonrojó.


	9. Canela

**Disclamer y advertencias generales en el primer capítulo.**

**N/A:** Gracias a Hidaka por ser torpe y darme ideas :D!! ... XD Y gracias a la gente que me deja reviews n3n! De corazón!  
_  
_**Dulce**__

Canela.

Kudou se despertó sobresaltado, sin motivo aparente, de su siesta vespertina. Tal vez no debería de haberse quedado frito en el sillón, su cama era un lugar mucho más cómodo y privado.  
Se rascó la cabeza e inspiró fuertemente. Arrugó una ceja, aún con cara de dormido.

Yohji volvió a olisquear el aire.  
Había algo que conocía pero no era capaz de identificarlo.

Se levantó siguiendo el olor hasta la cocina.

–Canela… –dijo cuando por fin lo reconoció.  
–¡Sí! –le contestó una voz dolida– Por encima y alrededor de mí.

Yotan se llevó la mano a la boca.

–Kenken… –rió.


	10. Plátano

**Disclamer y advertencias generales en el primer capítulo**

**N/A:** Tenía ganas de cambiar un poco de ambiente xD Así que... esta es la primera vez que escribo de estos hombres, pero me parece divertido. Schu es uno de mis personajes favoritos n3n! Con esto llego al décimo drabble. No, no he terminado, pero por lo menos he llegado al número que me había autoimpuesto. Ahora quiero llegar al número veinte! òvó já!  
Gracias por los reviews :3

**Dulce**

_Plátano._

A Naoe Nagi le gustaban las cosas dulces, los pingüinos y el karaoke, aunque todo esto era alto secreto. Algo difícil de conservar cuando convives con un loco, alguien que puede ver el futuro y otro que se entretiene leyendo las mentes ajenas.

Naoe Nagi empezó a pelar el plátano que tenía en la mano y se lo llevó a la boca, entrecerrando los ojos de placer por el sabor empalagosamente dulce.  
De todas formas los otros tres tenían sus secretos.  
Y él no iba a decirle a Farfarello quien le había robado su preciada navaja suiza.

–¿Verdad, Schuldich? –canturreó.


	11. Irlanda

**Disclamer y advertencias generales en el primer capítulo**

**N/A:** La idea original es de Airïenn. De hace dos años xD tengo el dibujito por ahí... Al escribir un drabble de ellos nos hemos acordado así que he querido hacerlo. Así, para la posteridad xD En el próximo capítulo vuelvo a la casa de los gatitos :3

**Dulce**  
_  
Irlanda.  
_

Crawford apoyó el periódico en la mesa y siguió leyendo el crucigrama.

'_Desayuno y postre típico americano, ocho letras._'

«_Hmm, fácil._» pensó mientras se llevaba una a la boca «_Tortitas._»

Rellenó las casillas y degustó su desayuno con tranquilidad. Schuldich aún dormía, Farfarello estaba entretenido despedazando un pollo y Nagi hacía flotar sus cereales, mirándolos con desinterés.  
Después de leer un par de veces la siguiente incógnita, recitó en voz alta:

–Isla europea, ¿siete letras?

Arrugó una ceja y Farfarello se giró con violencia alzando los cuchillos ensangrentados por encima de su cabeza, indignado.

–¡Irlanda! ¡Es Irlanda!

Crawford se atragantó.


	12. Galletas de mantequilla

**Disclaimer y advertencias generales en el primer capítulo :D**

**N/A:** Nos acercamos el Aya x Ken... :3 Al final estoy haciendo una especie de trama y todo, pero es divertido xD  
¿Alguna petición especial más :D? Igual así me inspiro XDU Quien sabe.  
_  
_**Dulce**__

Galletas de mantequilla.  


Aya se llevó una galleta a la boca. Su sabor le hizo acordarse del batido que Omi se había preparado para merendar.

No sabía muy bien por qué había hecho _eso_, simplemente quería probarlo.

Desde que había empezado su maniobra con Hidaka estaba más… feliz. Algo así como contento y relajado.  
Suponía que le gustaba hacerlo sentir culpable, por qué no podía ser que se sintiera cómodo siendo tierno con él.

Degustó el té antes de tragarlo y su nariz dio un respingo.

–¿Canela? –preguntó después de olisquear el salón.  
–¡Sí! ¡Soy yo! –respondió Ken a su espalda– ¡Soy torpe! ¿Qué pasa?


End file.
